Le hasard fait bien les choses
by Portgas D. Aiko 0115
Summary: Aiko fait partie de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche et y est très bien mais le jour où son passé la rattrape ...


Moi c'est Aiko Kurano. Je fais partie de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche depuis maintenant 2 ans. Je suis très heureuse avec eux et Satch est un ange. Il s'occupe de moi comme d'une princesse mais je dois dire qu'il que j'aime beaucoup les attentions qu'il me porte. Et Marco le suit. Ils sont adorables tous les deux.

J'étais en train de noter ma journée dans le journal quand il y eut du bruit à l'extérieur. Je sortis sur le pont et vis que le Moby Dick était arrêté sur une île. À bien y regarder cette île était étrange. Il n'y avait pas d'habitations mais seulement une forêt. Je m'avançai vers la proue et vis les commandants regroupés mais Père n'était pas là. Je m'avançai encore et demandai à Izô :

Moi : Que se passe-t-il Izô ?

Il me regarda.

Izô : Ah Aiko tu es là. Père se bat contre un jeune qui veut sa tête.

Il faut être fou pour s'en prendre à Père. Je descendis sur la terre ferme et Satch cria :

Satch : Fais attention Aiko !

Je lui souris.

Moi : Ne t'en fais pas Satch, ça va aller.

Il ne dit rien et je remarquai enfin quelque chose d'inhabituel : une barrière de flammes. J'entrai dedans sans problèmes et vit Père qui était immobile dos à moi et à quelques mètres. Je vins à ses côtés et vis un jeune homme brun allongé sur le ventre à terre.

Moi : Alors c'est lui qui veut ta tête, intéressant.

Père : Tu es là ma fille. Ce garçon n'est pas très prudent.

Le garçon en question se releva et quand il me vit se stoppa. Il ressemblait à quelqu'un que je connaissais, mais qui ?

Père : Tu renonces gamin ?

Mais le brun ne répondit pas et s'avança en me fixant toujours.

… : Aiko c'est toi ?

Comment me connait-il ?

… : C'est moi, Ace.

Ace … le gamin adorable dont je me suis occupé ? C'est pas vrai … il à tellement grandi.

Je m'avançai vers lui et il me prit dans ses bras.

Moi : Tu as … tellement grandi …

Ace : Et toi tu n'as pas changé, tu es toujours aussi belle.

Je rougis un peu à ces mots. Ace se sépara de moi et me regarda puis Père et à nouveau moi.

Ace : Alors comme ça tu as rejoint son équipage.

Moi : Je comprendrai que tu sois déçu.

Il me sourit.

Ace : C'est dingue ce que le destin peut faire.

Moi : Alors tu renonces ?

Ace : Oui. Je ne veux pas me battre contre quelqu'un qui est loin d'être ton ennemi.

Père s'avança vers nous et tendit la main à Ace.

Père : Ce s'rait du gâchis de disparaître si jeune, morveux. Si tu veux continuer à semer la terreur sur les mers, fais le sous ma bannière, en portant mon emblème dans le dos. Rejoins-moi et deviens mon fils.

Ace hésita un moment puis me regarda.

Ace : c'est d'accord.

Je lui sautai au cou.

Moi : Super !

Père : Ton équipage est le bienvenu bien sûr.

Ace : Merci.

Moi : Viens, on va vous présenter aux autres.

Nous rentrâmes sur le Moby Dick et quittâmes l'île.

En voyant Ace Satch fut jaloux, vu le regard qu'il lui lançait.

Père : Mes fils, je vous présente vos nouveaux frères.

Après avoir fait connaissance nous dinèrent tous ensemble dans la grande salle.

Après avoir bien mangé j'emmenai Ace dans ma chambre pour parler dans le calme où nous nous assîmes sur mon lit.

Moi : Je n'en reviens pas. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé te revoir.

Ace : Moi non plus à vrai dire. Tu m'as tellement manqué.

Il s'approcha et me pris contre lui.

Moi : Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Ace.

Ace : Ou plutôt devrai-je dire maman.

Nous rigolâmes et Ace m'embrassa le front.

Ace : Mais je ne peux plus t'appeler comme ça maintenant, on a presque le même âge.

Je lui souris et il s'allongea.

Ace : Tu crois … que je peux le dire à Père maintenant ?

Moi : Quoi donc ?

Ace : Eh bien que –

Moi : Attends.

Ace : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je me levai et allai jusqu'à la porte que j'ouvris. Satch tomba à plat ventre.

Moi : Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?

Satch : Ben je … vérifiai que tu n'étais pas en danger.

Je croisai les bras et le regardai avec méchanceté. Non mais pour qui il se prend ? Je sais me défendre seule.

Moi : Tu insinues qu'Ace est dangereux ?

Satch : Non mais –

Moi : Alors je ne sais pas ce que tu fais là. Tu te crois tout permis parce qu'on passe tout notre temps ensemble ?

Il s'approcha de moi et me pris conte lui.

Satch : Je suis désolé, excuse-moi.

Je le repoussai gentiment.

Moi : Écoute Satch, tant que tu ne feras pas confiance à Ace on garde nos distances.

Satch : Mais –

Moi : Il n'y a pas de mais. Dehors.

Il sortit et je fermai la porte à clé puis regardai Ace.

Moi : Voilà. On ne sera plus dérangés.

Je repris ma place et le regardai en souriant.

Moi : Tu disais ?

Il murmura mais assez fort pour que je l'entende.

Ace : Je parlais de mon père.

Moi : Je lui en parlerai.

Ace : Tu es sure ?

Moi : Oui. Je ne dirais pas que c'est toi bien sûr.

Ace Bon d'accord.

Nous discutâmes à parler un peu de tout et de rien. On toqua à la porte. J'ouvris et vis Marco.

Moi : Si c'est lui qui t'envoie, tu peux t'en aller.

Marco : Ce n'est pas lui qui m'envoie. Il en souffre tu sais.

Moi : Je m'en fiche. Il doit avoir confiance en moi et en les autres.

Marco : Mais il s'est excusé.

Moi : Eh bien ça ne suffit pas Marco, désolée.

Marco : Depuis quand tu connais Ace ?

Moi : Depuis qu'il est bébé. Je me suis occupé de lui dés sa naissance, au décès de sa mère. Je l'aime comme mon fils mais c'est aussi mon ami.

Il ne dit rien, perdu. Ace vint près de moi et me regarda.

Ace : Tu devrais lui dire. Il comprendrait je pense.

Devant mon silence Marco réagit.

Marco : Je vais aller lui parler, si ça ne te déranges pas.

Moi : Non vas-y.

Il sortit.

Satch comprit et depuis ce temps on reste tous les 4 ensemble. Ace se plaisait avec nous. J'ai tout raconté à Père pour celui d'Ace. Il était étonné mais ne l'as pas mal pris.

FIN


End file.
